


【文字】一夜梦语

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 银土，含伪宅土&伪银宅。土方自攻自受，伪银宅土3P工口。





	【文字】一夜梦语

　　“嗯……”  
　　  
　　感觉到灼热的肉块硬挤进自己的身体，土方闷哼一声闭紧了双眼。  
　　  
　　“十四郎，讨厌看见吗？”压在他身上的男人一边挺腰抽送一边问。  
　　  
　　“谁像你这么变态！”  
　　  
　　“镜子又不是我安上去的，”那个声音有点委屈，“来的时候就这样了。”  
　　  
　　“我管你！从哪来的赶快给我滚、啊……”身体深处的敏感点被顶了一下，没防备的土方不由自主地呻吟出声。  
　　  
　　“是这里？”男人又一次撞上那一点，“唔……别突然、夹这么紧啊……”  
　　  
　　我紧你妹！  
　　  
　　如果不是双手被绑缚在床头，土方早就一拳把这混蛋打趴下了。但是现在不光是手失去自由，连身体都只能瘫软在床上任人摆布……  
　　  
　　“啊、呜……！”  
　　  
　　一个深入的前顶刺激得土方腰一跳，条件反射地睁大眼睛，正好看见天花板上的镜子里，男人涨大的性器在自己股间一进一出的淫靡景象，慌忙又闭上眼。失去视觉之后，被侵占的感觉反而更加强烈，身体也不禁微微颤抖起来。  
　　  
　　“呼……你放松一点。这么紧会忍不住、哈啊……想射……”  
　　  
　　“少罗嗦！”  
　　  
　　已经硬挺的分身抵在了男人的小腹上，随着对方抽插的动作不断受到摩擦，渗出透明的液体。前方的欲望得不到抚慰、后面又频频受到刺激的状况，让土方在无意识中也焦躁地扭动腰部。  
　　  
　　“十四郎……你的里面、好热……不行，我、我忍不住了……”  
　　  
　　男人的抽动突然加快加重，逼得土方惊叫出声：“你、别……啊、啊啊……等一下！”  
　　  
　　无视他的要求，男人架起土方的双腿抬高，将自己肿胀到了极限的分身一口气顶到最深处，迸发出热液。土方被烫得一震，也全射在了男人的小腹上。沦陷于高潮所带来的强烈快感中，他的意识渐渐模糊……

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　早晨醒来的时候，腿间果然又是一片湿滑黏腻。  
　　  
　　明明早就过了性冲动泛滥的年龄，到现在居然还会梦遗——这种事情光是想想就让人恼火。况且那个春梦本身，还含有更多禁忌的成分。  
　　  
　　被男人上……好吧这也就算了反正也不是第一次了……但是自己被自己上了是怎么回事？！  
　　  
　　总是梦见自己双手被绑缚着动弹不得地躺在床上，四周的墙壁、甚至连天花板都安了镜子，诚实地映照出他被压在另一个自己身下的样子。  
　　  
　　那个“十四”已经走了，这是毋庸置疑的事实。除了看看Magazine、改一下手机铃声和偶尔冒出一两句宅语，土方不认为自己身心还残留着什么奇怪的属性。  
　　  
　　但是最近的梦……  
　　  
　　“土方混蛋这都几点了你又在偷懒了欠打是吧——”  
　　  
　　纸门被人猛地拉开，土方吓了一跳。“谁偷懒了今天本来就该我轮休！”  
　　  
　　冲田难得没有吐槽，只是用玩味的目光扫视着他。“你干了什么见不得人的事脸这么红？”  
　　  
　　土方心头一颤，又回想起之前的梦境。冲田看他不说话，邪笑着凑近床铺：“该不会是在自哔吧，啧啧大人的世界真肮脏啊。”  
　　  
　　“肮脏的是你！脑子里都给我装什么乱七八糟的东西了？！”土方用放大了数倍的音量掩盖自己的心虚。虽然是自哔没错但是这个自哔不是那个自哔所以其实应该不算自哔吧……啊咧作文？  
　　  
　　“那就来看看谁肮脏好了。”冲田冷笑，突然一把扯开土方的薄被，看见那一小滩湿迹愣了一下：“不会吧你真的在自哔？”  
　　  
　　“自哔你妹！”土方尴尬地抢过被褥，一时间口不择言：“只是做梦而已！”  
　　  
　　“哦……”冲田盯着他通红的脸，自言自语似的低声说：“看来那个药真的管用啊。”  
　　  
　　“……啥？！”土方一把揪住冲田的衣襟，“什么药？！”  
　　  
　　“放轻松啦土方桑，那又不是毒品也没什么副作用的。”  
　　  
　　“重点不是这个！”土方气得狠命摇他，“重点是你给我下了什么药？！”  
　　  
　　“就是那个啊，”冲田一脸无辜，“梦工厂制药公司的试用品。”

  
　　  
　　“……所以你就为了那笔钱，拿老子当实验品？！”  
　　  
　　“没办法啊。最近老妈你都不给零用钱我只好自食其力了。”  
　　  
　　“谁是你老妈！而且这个哪里算自食其力了！”  
　　  
　　“哎哟哎哟脖子都要被你摇断了……”  
　　  
　　土方憋着气撒手。早就该想到了，这小子买来的蛋黄酱面包绝对有问题……因为巡逻了一早上太饿就吃下去了，现在想想那实在是没防备的自杀式行为……  
　　  
　　“咳咳，说了半天你到底梦见了什么？”罪魁祸首还很好奇地问。  
　　  
　　“……不关你的事！”  
　　  
　　“难不成是梦见男人把你绑起来哔——、哔——、还有哔——？”  
　　  
　　“不要把你自己的脑补随便安在别人身上！”  
　　  
　　冲田若有所思的样子。“其实啊，不管梦见了什么说白了都是那个吧。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“欲求不满。”  
　　  
　　“你妹的才欲求不满！再欲求不满也不会想自己上自己吧！”土方气愤之下脱口而出，话一说完就后悔了。  
　　  
　　“哦哦原来是这样。”冲田恍然大悟。  
　　  
　　“别一副理所当然的样子！给我解释清楚混蛋！”  
　　  
　　“解释什么，不是都跟你说了吗，这个药会把人潜意识里的愿望转化成梦境。会做自己上自己这种诡异的梦，肯定是因为你潜意识里想反攻。”冲田一本正经地回答。  
　　  
　　不提还好，一提“反攻”这个词土方简直要暴走：“谁他妈潜意识里会想反攻自己啊！”  
　　  
　　“土方桑真可怜反攻都只能攻自己……”  
　　  
　　“滚！”土方跳起身，一手提着冲田的衣领就要把他甩出门。  
　　  
　　“轻点啊混蛋！S的身体可是很脆弱的……好了好了我自己会走！”冲田刚跨出房间，土方就铁青着猛地拉关上纸门。  
　　  
　　“喂喂不会吧……真的生气了？”  
　　  
　　虽然以逼土方炸毛为乐，但要是真的惹他生气那就没意思了。好吧他承认这次是做得过分了点，因为药物的关系【明明就是那家伙自己欲求不满！】被迫做自攻自受的梦大概是不太舒服……  
　　  
　　“啧，看在你欲求不满的可怜份上本大爷就帮你一把好了。要对我感激涕零啊土方混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“感激你妹分明都是你搞出来的！”土方忍无可忍地拉开纸门，“你又要去干什么？！”  
　　  
　　然而视线里已经看不见冲田的身影了。

  
　　  
　　土方放下手中的笔，点燃一支烟。就算不用巡逻，也还有一堆公文等着他批阅。  
　　  
　　他从不认为自己是那种管不住下半身的男人。实际上在遇到某人之前，真选组的鬼副长过的是一种相当禁欲的生活。如果不是某人的话……  
　　  
　　和那家伙吵架，不过是半个月前的事，感觉却像过了很久。其实吵架也没什么实质性的内容，无非也就是JUMPvsMagazine糖分vs蛋黄酱天然卷的骄傲vs青光眼的自尊这种程度而已。与其说是要认真分个高下，倒不如说像小孩子在拌嘴。  
　　  
　　但是在追捕攘夷人士忙了一天之后，针锋相对的言辞突然就变得让人忍无可忍。等到那一瞬间说出伤人的话语时，后悔已经晚了。  
　　  
　　土方自己也清楚，那是迁怒。冷静下来的时候，除了懊悔，心头还有些微的沮丧。并不是没有自控能力的人，为什么一在那家伙面前就会……  
　　  
　　算了，不想了。土方疲倦地闭上酸涩的眼。想也没用，反正人也不在……

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　这是……又开始了？  
　　  
　　土方从混沌中“醒来”，不用睁开眼睛就能感觉到有什么东西正在一点一点地挤进自己的身体，高热的温度让他不禁皱起眉头：“喂！你给我、适可而止……唔……”  
　　  
　　“又说这种言不由衷的话啊。”宅十四开始慢慢抽插，“想要我的、明明就是十四郎不是吗……”  
　　  
　　“胡说八道！”土方别过脸去，愤恨地咬住下唇，忍耐着下腹渐渐升腾起来的情欲。  
　　  
　　“不是那样的话，我根本就不会出现在这里、哈啊……做这种事了吧。”宅十四挺腰把自己的完全送进去，满足地叹息。  
　　  
　　“混、混账！不是总悟那个药……啊、你！你根本不可能……！”  
　　  
　　“不管怎么说，我已经在这里了。在你的身体里……”宅十四加快了动作，“没有感觉到吗？你的里面、唔嗯……缠着我不放……”  
　　  
　　土方没接话。宅十四越来越大力的顶撞使他的呼吸也变得混乱急促，一开口的话，他怕自己会叫出来。实在不想在这个幻影面前……  
　　  
　　“而且只要握住这里，”分身被并不光滑的手握住的触感刺激得土方闷哼一声，“十四郎就会把我吸得更紧呢……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴……！呃……”  
　　  
　　带有一层薄茧的指腹毫不留情地擦过顶端，引起小腹的一阵颤栗。宅十四好像还不满意似的，用指甲轻抠着小孔周围的嫩肉，直到土方呻吟出声才停止了这种折磨。只是一只手握紧了，随着自己抽插的频率上下套弄。  
　　  
　　“呵，真是好风景啊。”  
　　  
　　“嗯、嗯啊！”第三个人的话音响起，土方骤然一惊，睁开眼一看那人就忍不住射了。“银、银时？！”  
　　  
　　“坂田氏为什么会在这里？”宅十四露出了害怕又厌恶的表情，“害十四郎早泄，我都没有享受到。”  
　　  
　　“谁早泄了混蛋！还不是因为你突然……！”“把我那里一下子握这么紧”这样的话，打死土方都说不出口。  
　　  
　　“这就是十四的梦？”银卷发的男人环视着四面和天花板上的镜子，漫不经心地说：“让阿银也加入怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“怎么可能？！”两个相似的声音同时响起。所不同的是，一个是震惊，一个是恐惧。  
　　  
　　银时走到床前，一手捏住了宅十四的下巴，微微笑起来。“说到享受的话，我可以让你上天堂哦。”  
　　  
　　“什、什么……唔……”  
　　  
　　银时没跟他废话，直接一个深吻就让他放弃了挣扎。躺在宅十四身下、体内还埋着他硬挺的分身的土方目瞪口呆地看着另一个自己被吻到脚软——“混蛋卷毛你在干什么？！”  
　　  
　　银时放开宅十四，手却没有要放过他的意思，反而得寸进尺游移到他胸前捏住小小的突起，一边轻拧一边回答：“你的事我听总一郎说了，总之只要让‘你们’满足就好了吧。”  
　　  
　　“嗯……不、嗯啊……痛……”宅十四缩起肩膀，扭动着身体想从银时残忍的指尖逃离，却被紧紧抱住了挣脱不开。  
　　  
　　“痛？”银时奸诈地笑，“是舒服吧。”  
　　  
　　“唔……银时、住手……！”体内的分身又涨大了些，不规则的抽插顶得土方很难受。“你先让他……啊、让他出去！”  
　　  
　　“这样你也会有感觉吗？那最好不过了。不用拔出来。”银时用力按压着他们交合的部位，听到两人同时发出一声呻吟才满意地松手，脱下裤子甩到一边，张开腿跨过土方站在宅十四面前：“好好含着，别碰到牙齿。”

  
　　  
　　宅十四喘着气，在银卷发男人威胁的眼神下胆怯地伸出舌头，试探着舔了舔半勃的深色性器，慢慢含住硕大的头部。  
　　  
　　“唔……嗯……”银时挺腰，让自己的分身插入温热的口腔。宅十四痛苦地皱起了眉头，发出难受的鼻音。  
　　  
　　“没错，就是这样……”  
　　  
　　奇怪……明明是很讨厌的强迫性行为，自己却也兴奋起来了……涨大的男性象征填满了口腔，喉头被顶得有点想吐，又想大声叫出来……然而被完全占据的嘴只能发出断断续续的呜咽。无从宣泄的快感涌向下腹，使得自己还埋在十四郎体内的分身也蠢蠢欲动……随着银时在他口中抽插的动作，他也忍不住将自己肿胀的部分撞进那柔软紧致的深处。  
　　  
　　“嗯——啊、哈啊！你、你们……！”另一个自己竟然一脸迷醉地吞吐着男人的性器，还不停地把他自己下面的那个也顶进来，在视觉和感觉的双重刺激下，土方发泄过一次的分身很快又挺得笔直。  
　　  
　　“好了，我现在还不想射。”银时从宅十四嘴里抽出已经完全勃起的分身，深紫色的性器上面沾满了晶莹透明的液体。同样的津液，也从因为大口喘气而合不上嘴的宅十四唇角滴落，掉在土方微颤的分身上，和顶端渗出的黏液混合在一起，顺着柱身下滑，把两人紧密结合的地方弄得更加湿滑黏腻。  
　　  
　　“这里也已经一塌糊涂了。”银时恶劣地握紧土方直挺的分身，逼得他惊喘一记。顺手套弄几下，就把手伸向宅十四的大腿内侧摩挲。  
　　  
　　“嗯……别摸……好痒……”宅十四敏感地瑟缩一下，白皙挺翘的臀部就在银时眼前晃动，完全不知道这有多么危险。前面被火热内壁紧裹的感觉实在太好，以至于银时都把手指伸进去搅动了，他才反应过来：“坂、坂田氏？！”  
　　  
　　“放松。”银时拍了拍他的臀部，又插进去第二根手指。  
　　  
　　“呜……痛！不要……啊啊、手、手指……别再放进来了！”宅十四带着哭腔喊叫，扭动身体拼命想要逃离银时的侵入。  
　　  
　　“不要乱动！”  
　　  
　　另外两人同时吼了一声。银时这边是早就忍不住想进去了，偏偏这家伙还来考验他的耐性。土方的境况则更为尴尬——宅十四后面一受到刺激就在自己体内乱撞，好死不死地正顶在最敏感的腺体上。现在他一动，硬挺的分身就直抵着那个部位摩擦……

  
　　  
　　银时深吸一口气，决定不再压抑自己的欲望。“我要进去了。”  
　　  
　　“等一下！你真的要——！”  
　　  
　　“别担心，阿银会让十四舒服的，不管是哪一个十四。”  
　　  
　　“你这么说不担心才怪！”  
　　  
　　“最担心的应该是我吧！”宅十四正要抗议，就惊恐地看见镜子里，男人的性器靠近自己股间的景象，紧接着就感觉到远比手指粗大的灼热硬挤进身体……  
　　  
　　“啊、啊啊！不、不行！好难受……出去啊……！”  
　　  
　　“啧，真麻烦，”银时咕哝一声，一挺腰就全部顶了进去——  
　　  
　　“嗯啊——”宅十四猛地一颤，挣扎中原本快要滑出土方体内的分身又一下子插到了底。三个男人不同程度不同意味的呻吟重叠在一起，更加重了空气里的情欲味道。  
　　  
　　银时搂着宅十四的腰，调整姿势好整以暇地大力抽插，没过多久就让宅十四哭声都变了调——  
　　  
　　“嗯、唔嗯……坂田氏的、又变大了……那里、啊啊就是那里——顶、顶到了啊！”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”宅十四完全不加掩饰的哭喊让土方脸红得几乎能渗出血来，要命的是那听起来根本就是他自己的声音……  
　　  
　　“可是、好舒服，忍不住就……而且你还不是，把我吸得这么紧……”  
　　  
　　“我叫你闭嘴！啊……”银时的顶弄骤然加重，连带着宅十四身下的土方也被刺激到深处。“坂田银时！”  
　　  
　　“还不承认吗十四，”银时勾起一边嘴角，“你们两个连敏感点都一样。”  
　　  
　　“废话！本来就是同一个身体……呜、等等！”  
　　  
　　“啊、啊……坂田氏你、太……太快了！这样的……嗯……受不了啊啊——！”  
　　  
　　几记又深又重的撞击，让定力要好得多的土方也忍不住呻吟出声：“银时……唔……慢、慢一点。”  
　　  
　　“这种时候、哈啊、怎么可能慢得下来！”沙哑的哭腔和隐忍的低吟同时刺激着耳膜，银时也被情欲的狂潮逼到了临界点上。他搂紧宅十四的腰，失控一样狠狠顶弄。  
　　  
　　“啊！嗯啊！不要了……好紧……不行！要、要去了啊啊——！”  
　　  
　　后面的敏感点被银时的硬硕频频顶撞，前面自己肿胀到了极限的分身又被土方痉挛的火热内壁绞得死紧，在强烈快感的前后夹击下，宅十四终于忍不住哭喊着射出来。滚烫的精液喷在柔嫩的内壁上，土方发出一声悲鸣，全身都止不住地颤抖。银时也好不到哪里去，宅十四高潮时后面剧烈收缩，简直不留余地地抽吸着自己的欲望，差点让他失守……幸好就在这个时候，宅十四突然消失了。留下两个濒临爆发的男人，气喘吁吁地对视……  
　　  
　　“这是……彻底消失了？不会再回来了吧？”银时一边说着一边把自己的分身顶入土方温软湿热的后穴。  
　　  
　　“谁知道……嗯……别再……我、我已经……”  
　　  
　　“没关系，”银时吻着他湿润的眼角低喃，“我们一起……”  
　　  
　　“啊……银、银时！”熟悉的温度和触感将自己填满，感觉到银时在他身体深处宣泄，土方一震，再也无可忍耐的分身也喷射出了白浊的液体……恍惚中似乎有人温柔地轻吻他，很清楚那是属于谁的唇，他安心地闭上双眼沉沉睡去。

 

* * *

  
　　  
　　“醒了？”  
　　  
　　土方慢慢睁开眼睛，周围还是黑夜。除了高潮过后特有的脱力感，并没有什么不舒服的地方。  
　　  
　　银时一手撑着床铺看他，眼角都带着笑意：“我已经给你擦干净了，真是又多又浓啊。”  
　　  
　　土方一愣，随即反应过来他在说什么，不由自主地移开视线。“……你怎么会在这里？”  
　　  
　　“不是说过了吗？那药让你很困扰吧。说起来我也有责任……赶到屯所的时候你正好睡着了，总一郎就给了我一点药，让我去你的梦里……”  
　　  
　　“好了我知道了。”还没等银时说完土方就红着脸打断了他。  
　　  
　　银时想起傍晚走进昏暗的房间时所看见的、恋人疲倦的睡颜，不禁叹一口气，俯身吻他的额头。  
　　  
　　“很累？”  
　　  
　　“……没有。”身体确实没有什么异样。只是精神上刚刚经历了一次高潮，还有点恍惚而已。  
　　  
　　“那就和阿银来一次真的吧，一次就好。”  
　　  
　　“你开什么……”  
　　  
　　“我不是在开玩笑。”银时握住他推拒的手，“我想抱你。”  
　　  
　　银卷发男人认真的目光让自己无从回避。何况土方也明白，这并不是单纯地为了发泄欲望。拥抱，亲吻，做爱……这一类的事情对两个人来说，还包含着更为重要的意味。  
　　  
　　土方犹豫片刻，终于还是放松下来。“……你说的，只做一次。”

  
　　  
　　“唔……等等……”  
　　  
　　“放心，我戴着套子。”  
　　  
　　“不是这个问题……”土方说了上半句，却迟迟没有下文。银时会意，暂时停止挺腰的动作，一边忍耐着等土方适应，一边缓缓套弄他的分身。刚才扩张时也感觉到了土方身体的紧绷。最敏感的头部被包裹吞吮的快感，对银时的意志力而言也是极大的考验。  
　　  
　　“可以动了吗？”看到土方以几不可见的幅度微微点头，银时慢慢将自己涨得有些发痛的分身顶了进去。  
　　  
　　“嗯……哼嗯……”  
　　  
　　土方抿紧了唇不让丢脸的呻吟泄露，却还是溢出了几声鼻音。银时顶弄的力道控制得很好，既能激起战栗的快感，又不至于过分到让他喘不过气。一直等到他习惯以后，才渐渐加重加快……  
　　  
　　这是他一贯的、完全以土方的身体为考量的做爱方式。  
　　  
　　但是今晚，土方明显地感觉到了银时的焦躁。不管是落在颈间的亲吻，还是搔弄乳首的指尖，都不及平时来得游刃有余。不知道是因为有一段时间没做的关系，还是因为银时真的很兴奋，总觉得在他体内抽动的分身，所带来的压迫感也比以往强烈……  
　　  
　　这种时候就不用忍了，笨蛋……  
　　  
　　伸出手臂环住男人的背脊，使得两人的身体更加紧密贴合，也让对方的硬硕深深顶入，直逼快感带而去……  
　　  
　　“十四？”  
　　  
　　“要做就……快点……”  
　　  
　　银时一怔，苦笑起来。用那样微颤着的沙哑声线说这种话简直就是犯规啊，自己怎么可能还忍得下去……  
　　  
　　“啊、你……”银时一下子抽出分身，突兀的动作刺激得土方一震，随即就被翻过身来，变成了跪在床铺上的姿势。  
　　  
　　“这样会轻松一点。”银时从后面揽着他的腰，再也无可忍耐地将自己肿胀的欲望整个顶了进去——  
　　  
　　“啊、啊嗯……！嗯……”敏感点猛地受到撞击，土方禁不住叫出了声，赶紧咬住嘴唇，把余下的呻吟都咽回去，只泄露几声颤抖的鼻音。  
　　  
　　“哈啊、十四……”坚挺的部分被温软而富有弹性的内壁紧紧缠住，不留余地地挤压吞吮着茎身。银时也要深深吸气，才能抑制住射精的冲动。  
　　  
　　“嗯、唔嗯……”男人的亢奋一次又一次地肆意抽插，把后面搅得一塌糊涂。每当体内的敏感点被硬硕的头部狠狠撞击，身体就不受控制地一阵紧缩，让他更加鲜明地感受到银时的存在。  
　　  
　　“啊啊！呜、别……”乳尖突然受到侵袭，一瞬间激起的战栗快感迫使土方惊喘出声。银时的手指不断碾压、拧转小小的突起，配合着下面激烈的攻势，几乎要把他逼到临界点上。自己的分身也早就硬得不像话，颤巍巍地在腿间抖动，透明的液体从一张一合的小孔渗出，滴落在床单上浸染成一小片湿迹。  
　　  
　　“银……银时……”明白他需要怎样的慰藉，那只手从胸口滑过腰侧，再往下握住他的男性象征，温柔而不失力道地套弄。  
　　  
　　“呃、唔嗯……不行……这样、会射……”  
　　  
　　“那就射吧。”银时吻着他光裸的背脊，大力挺腰给他几记又深又重的顶弄，同时收拢了手指——  
　　  
　　“啊、啊嗯……！”土方拼命压抑着到达顶点的愉悦呼声，本能的反应却无处遁形。大腿和下腹不住地打颤，连身体深处都开始痉挛。  
　　  
　　“十四……”  
　　  
　　既不是梦境也不是幻影，而是切切实实的、在自己怀中颤抖的恋人。银时屏住呼吸，指间感觉到土方射精的同时，也在他体内迸发出热液……

  
　　  
　　抽出自己发泄过一次之后仍然饱满的性器，银时扔掉保险套，扯了卫生纸擦干净两人黏腻的下身，呼吸和心跳也渐渐平静下来。  
　　  
　　“要洗澡吗？”  
　　  
　　土方难得地摇头，侧躺着背过身去。  
　　  
　　把那精瘦结实的身体抱住，银时也闭上了双眼。这一次，应该会做个好梦吧？


End file.
